Existing vehicles, even the most expensive kind with every option, have no idea who its owner is. The car, only “knows” in the most basic sense, that someone is driving the car and that someone is sitting in the front seat. Cars might also know that a particular key-fob is being used to access the car. Generally speaking, cars are very smart at managing themselves, but have no awareness about who is in the car. Current technology advancement is focused on self-driving cars that have some awareness of the exterior world. However no cars are configured to have an awareness of the driver's or passengers or takes informed action based on an identification of the occupants of the car and active monitoring of the occupants.
Thus, there is a need for vehicles that are owner or user aware. Thus there is a need for vehicle based systems that can identify the user by name and face using conventional mobile-device technology. There is also a need for securely integrating existing vehicle based systems with other user devices and networked systems and services associated with the identified user. Moreover there is a need for such a vehicle based system that, through machine learning, can identify user habits and preferences. Further, there is a need for a vehicle based system that can monitor use of the vehicle and the users during such use of the vehicle. Further there is a need for a vehicle based system that utilizes the foregoing to provide additional safety, security, and user convenience related assistance and services that aid the user in his daily life.
The present invention addresses these and other considerations.